The overall objectives of this Phase II research are to build and document the design of a new generation retinal imaging system incorporating the Retinal Tracking (RT) technology demonstrated in Phase I into an advanced Scanning 1aaser Ophthalmoscope (SLO), and to demonstrate the clinical value of that system. The RT technology enables continuous, well- defined, stable SLO image acquisition and image averaging despite normal eye motions. it is anticipated that the clinical tests will provide data showing the value of RT-stabilized SLO imaging (or TSLO) for diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, as well as for research applications. These data, when publicly disseminated, are expected to increase awareness within the ophthalmologic community of the TSLO's value, thereby enhancing its market potential. The combination of extensive data, a working clinical system, and engineering documentation, will provide a solid foundation for transferring the technology to a commercial manufacturer. Unlike Phase I, the RT system to be built in Phase II will be suitable for clinical use, incorporating improvements to enhance its tracking speed, precision and range while simplifying its control. it will be tested in clinical and research applications ranging from simple ophthalmoscopic exams to advanced diagnostic procedures such as angiography and perimetry. Data acquired will be published and presented at technical conferences. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The successful outcome of the proposed research will lead to new, more powerful diagnostic systems for the early detection and diagnosis of retinal disease and other visual disorders. The proposed approach will increase the applicability and commercial value of the scanning laser imaging systems and related devices. Improved angiography will be possible with less dye and lower risk. Therapeutic procedures may also benefit from precise stabilization. It is anticipated that the technology developed during this research will be incorporated into one or more products sold commercially to ophthalmologists.